


can't hide

by Bloodsbane



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Scent Kink, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, aroace Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsbane/pseuds/Bloodsbane
Summary: Jon thought he could manage hiding it, so long as he didn't wear his skirt. But he really should've known better. Daisy always knows.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	can't hide

**Author's Note:**

> just a short something!! i love scent kink for these two and i've been meaning to write something like this for a little while
> 
> as usual, cws in end notes!

“Oh dear.” 

Jon, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, tenses. He doesn’t look up from his book when he makes an inquisitive sound in reply, but he does press his thighs together. 

Daisy, who until then had been situated a safe distance from Jon, starts shifting in her spot to face him. “What’s that I smell?”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jon mutters weakly. 

“Not sure why you even bother trying to lie,” Daisy tells him, smirking, creeping over into his space. There’s no room for escape, not unless Jon flings himself off the couch right now. He doesn’t, frozen with the knowledge of what’s coming next, watching her with wide eyes. The weight of her hands on his leg isn’t unexpected, yet still a shuddering breath escapes him. “You know I can smell it on you.”

To this, Jon doesn’t bother responding. He knows he’s already been found out, even before Daisy starts prying his legs open. She makes a show of taking a deep breath, and Jon feels heat wash down his body like water, making him squirm. 

Holding his thigh back with one hand, Daisy lets the other drift up Jon’s leg. It ghosts across his stomach, one thumb slipping between the thin material of his shorts and his skin. “I can smell how much you’ve been thinking about it,” Daisy says, her voice low and taunting. “What a slutty little thing you are. Pretending to read that book while you get yourself soaking.” 

“Daisy…”

“And you really thought you could hide it from me?” Her thumb traces along the front seam, down, down, until it settles right over his crotch. There is, embarrassingly enough, a damp spot visible in the soft material, and Daisy rests the pad of her thumb right on top of it. “Thought I couldn’t smell your cunt?” 

“I-I…”

“You’re just too obvious, Jon. You might as well be begging to get fucked,” she says, and then presses her thumb down, against his hole, and Jon whines and clutches down on nothing. The pressure sends sparks up his body, and he feels himself grow even wetter. 

Daisy doesn’t slip a hand up and into his shorts, doesn’t seem intent on pulling them down to get at his hole. No, she just flashes her teeth at him and tugs at his leg until he’s sliding. Soon enough he’s nearly lying down, mostly on his side, with his head propped up against the arm of the couch. All the while Daisy thumbs at his clit through his shorts, sometimes running her nail from there and down again, to where the damp spot grows darker. 

Then Daisy is shifting, and to Jon’s mortification, she puts her face right against his crotch. He feels his cheeks burn. He can’t bear it, being all too exposed, too known; he can feel her warm breath against his crotch, and it only makes the fire at his core burn brighter. 

Without shame, Daisy presses her face against him, nosing at his swollen clit and lapping at the damp, making it worse. Jon wonders if she can taste him through the fabric half as well as she can smell him. The thought makes him moan and he’s forced to cover his face. 

It doesn’t take long to get him there, not with Daisy breathing him in like he’s something delicious, like a homemade meal spread out on the table, cooked to perfection, just for her. With her tongue pressing instantly at his hole and the heel of her palm grinding against his mound, Jon’s writhing and choking on broken pleas, shuddering apart, in no time at all. 

He feels overheated and much too sticky once the static leaves his head, his skin itchy with sweat. Daisy crawls up along his body, resting comfortably between his open legs, before settling her weight on him. It’s almost too much, but the pressure is, as always, dreadfully grounding. Jon lets himself take it, sighing. 

“Gonna wanna change your shorts,” Daisy teases, then leans her face down to nuzzle at his throat. He can hear her sniffing there, too, interested in his sweat. She laps at the damp skin near the nape of his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> CWs:  
> > terms used for jon here: hole/cunt, clit, with no reference to his chest  
> > no negotiation for a scene that involves jon acting like he wanted to hide from/resist daisy, but in my head this is just something they do a lot  
> > jon's embarrassment over how into this he is combined with daisy's dialogue could add up to humiliation kink? i didn't tag for it but just in case, there's your heads up


End file.
